Happiness
by M. A. N. M Angel
Summary: While returning home from his job in central, Edward goes down memory lane, thinking about the happiness & loss that has happened in his life after getting both Al & his bodies back. Rated M For coarse language from Edward's mouth & mentioning of violence.


Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so try to be nice okay, it's a one shot about everybody's favorite couple FMA couple Edward & Winry. It's mostly a fluff story rated M for mentioning of violence, death& cursing due Edward's mouth. So hope enjoy it M.A.N.M Angel xoxoxo

 **Happiness**

 **Edward Elric found himself walking towards a familiar path up the hill towards a yellow house at top of hill that he called home. At twenty five years old he's grown to the average height, he had golden hair which he keeps in a ponytail, golden eyes and a cheeky smile which had ladies flocking towards him. But too bad because he's married, that's right he married his mechanic and childhood friend Winry Rockbell, well she now goes by winry Rockbell-Elric. Well she's hardly a teenager anymore; she is a beautiful woman with yellow hair which falls at mid-back, sky blue eyes, a beautiful smile and curves which women envy. Well she attracts a lot of attention but men do not try anything because they know Edward Elric will cause you a world of pain.**

 **As Edward kept walking he started to ponder about all the happiness in his life, after all the pain and hellish experiences he went through. He truly started feeling happiness after marrying the love of his life Winry. Yes he still remembers the day he** _ **properly**_ **asked her to marry him. He still remembers it lie yesterday…**

 ***** _ **Flashback***_

 _ **It had been nearly three years since he left for the west to research about alchemy and his brother Al to Xing to Learn about Alkhestry after his awkward proposal to winry. Now before you say anything he kept contact this time around with plenty of phone calls & letters now that there is no threat to her. But he hadn't taken care of his auto mail well so he's bound to wrench to his head anyway.**_

 _ **When he reached to the house went to auto mail shop quietly to surprise her, he heard a male voice and winry's voice, and she sounded annoyed.**_

" _ **Look winry why don't we head to dinner after you close up the shop?" asked a man who had brown hair and freckles and around Edward's height.**_

" _ **For the last time Andrew, I am sorry but NO means NO." Exclaimed winry who getting very annoyed and was trying to maintain a professional mask.**_

" _ **Come on why not? That Edward guy doesn't seem to be coming back soon and I think time for you to move on." He said condescendingly.**_

" _ **HE'S GONNA COMEBACK SOON Andrew, and just who the hell are you to decide whether I am going to move on or not Huh?" asked winry who was on her last nerve.**_

 _ **Well he's useless without his alchemy & how is going to provide you and any family you have huh?" asked the smug asshole.**_

" _ **He has a job in the military in teaching young state alchemists" replied winry and continued "you can pay and LEAVE now."**_

 _ **Before she could say anything else the fucker grabbed her and kissed her and she struggled to push him off.**_

 _ **Suddenly Andrew was pulled by his hair and punched the asshole in face hard to break his nose & his two front teeth. What he saw a very angry & red faced ex state alchemist, who said "YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BERFORE I BREAK YOUR FACE!" yelled the short statured man. Andrew scrambled out of the auto mail shop while throwing the money on the floor.**_

 _ **And suddenly wrench came out of now where hit Ed on his head and he yelled" what the hell win?!"**_

" _ **Edward Elric, how many times have I told you to call me before you come here?! Yelled winry.**_

" _ **Uhhh…WHO THE HELL WAS HE?!"Yelled Edward "And are you okay?! He asked looking at her bloody lip, the bastard bit her lip.**_

" _ **I am okay Edward, he just a customer that started coming here two months ago and wouldn't stop asking me out even though I made it clear that I wasn't available but he wouldn't let it go & after today I am never letting him comeback here again!" said winry.**_

" _ **Just as long as you're okay win" said Edward and she hugged him saying "welcome back Edward" while blushing Edward returned her embrace feeling warmth inside him when he embraced her.**_

 _ **Both let go of each other while blushing and winry said there some apple pie in the kitchen and they left to go eat it. Suddenly the little box his pocket felt heavier.**_

 _ **They reached the kitchen and winry cut a slice for them and a glass of milk for him and winry asked him if wanted some milk glowering at her he said no making her giggle. They talked about his travels and her auto mail work. Just as winry put the dishes in the sink & turned around she gasped to see Ed down on one knee and ring in one hand and other one grabbed her hand. Then he asked…**_

" _ **Winry Amara Rockbell will you... Marry Me?! Yelled Edward while blushing like a tomato.**_

" _ **YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES ED" Screamed Winry , Edward put the ring on her ring finger and she kissed edward and they stayed like that until Ed's auto mail leg made a squeaking sound and both fell to the ground.**_

" _ **You didn't take care of your auto mail did you?" asked winry with a tired smile." And Ed just smiled, feeling like he was at the top of the world.**_

 _ ***Flashback over***_

 **That was five years ago, they got married two months after Edward turned twenty and like winry said to that Andrew guy who never stepped in the Rockbell auto mail shop again, he had a job in teaching new state alchemists about alchemic theories and already he garnered fame as an instructor.**

 **Edward grinned remembering their wedding day, God she was a vision in a simple but elegant ivory wedding dress and it was day to remember. Their honeymoon was a lot of** _ **FUN.**_

 **Continuing down memory lane he remembered the day winry told him she pregnant with their first child.**

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Edward came home one evening to the house shouting "Win I'm Home!"**_

" _ **Hey Ed welcome back" Said winry coming out to the hall way looking pale."**_

" _ **Hey are you sick or something?"Ed asked concerned for his wife putting his hand on her forehead.**_

" _ **Ed I just threw up a little, I must have eaten something that's just not agreeing with my stomach." replied winry smiling slightly**_

" _ **Well okay if gets worse we going to the doctor okay" said with concern written all over his face.**_

 _ ***Next morning***_

" _ **Winry?" looking to her side of their bed she wasn't there. Getting up Edward once again called for his wife , he went to the bathroom and saw sprawled out near the toilet bowl, he quickly picked her up and tried to wake her, but no avail.**_

 _ **So Edward ran down the road and saw farmer Jenkins driving a truck down the road and he called out to the farmer.**_

 _ **The aging farmer saw them told the young man to get in. They reached to the hospital, quickly the doctor and nurses surrounded winry and casted Edward out to the waiting area. Suddenly very much panicking Alphonse, granny & May came running in. They asked what's wrong with winry and a very scared Edward replied ,well more like screamed "I DON'T NOW!" and proceeded to tell them about this morning.**_

 _ **Then suddenly the doctor came out and Edward who was sweating bullets asked what was wrong with his wife.**_

 _ **Laughing the doctor said there was nothing seriously wrong except that "Your wife is pregnant and she is a little stressed out. Try to keep her stress free as possible for remainder and congratulations Mr Elric." making him & everyone else gasp.**_

 _ **Hurrying to his wife, who was sitting up on the hospital bed looking very nervous & a little scared?**_

" _ **Hey Ed" greeted winry and she got an overwhelming passionate kiss from him.**_

" _ **Did you know about this before?" asked Edward and she nodded yes.**_

" _ **I am about a month along, I'm sorry Edo that I didn't tell you" continuing on she said "I thought you would be mad, since you didn't want kids yet".**_

" _ **You silly woman, I am not mad at you…", "I can't believe it, we're going to be parents win!" exclaimed Edward with huge goofy grin. Then he said to winry….**_

" _ **I love you Winry Rockbell-Elric"**_

" _ **I love you too Edward Elric"**_

" _ **I love you too little one"**_

 _ ***End of Flash back***_

 **That had been two years ago when ed was twenty three and now he had another reason to be happy, his baby girl Trisha Pinako Elric. At two years old she was daddy's little alchemic angel much to winry's dismay. Smiling to himself he opened the door to his house and shouted "I am home!" Soon enough a little girl with golden eyes and sunny yellow ran to him yelling "DADDY!" and Edward picked her up tossed her up making the little girl giggle and kissed her forehead and then winry came saying "Ed you going to drop her!" The love of his life, his wife winry stood with a smile, he kissed and held her close while holding Trisha and he could feel a slight bump on his wife. Yes you guessed it right , winry's was pregnant again and it's been a while since winry smiled properly.**

 **Well you know you can't always have happiness without sadness & pain.**

 **The Pantheress of resembool, Pinako Rockbell passed away in her sleep around seven months ago. The founder of Rockbell auto mail, their grandmother just died leaving Winry and Elric brothers' heart broken. It had been a very dark, depressed and dreadful time risembool. It almost as if as cloud of sadness covered the Elric household, he took 3 months from work to which surprisingly mustang obliged too ,Al and May returned to Xing, while he & winry went back to raising Trisha and their jobs.**

 **But winry wasn't the same after her grandmother's death, she lost some of her fiery personality & she didn't smile as much. No matter what Edward tried she didn't get her lost spark until an interesting discovery around two months ago. After noticing her period was late, winry discovered she was pregnant with their second child and things started brighten up once again around elric house hold.**

" **Hey Ed we're almost finished packing most the stuff & yes I got paninya's help and in another two days tops we can call the movers" said winry.**

 **Yeah they were planning to central, now it should seem unfair to winry but with granny passing away winry doesn't have anyone to help around the shop & with Ed gone almost the entire week due to his job winry doesn't have anyone to help with trisha either during those night now that granny's gone also with the new pregnancy she going to need all the help she get. And alas the decision to move to central & its way to get Trisha into a good school. In a way it's also a new beginning for the Elric family now there is nothing tying them down in risembool.**

 **With life everything is unexpected, just ask Edward & Winry, you just got to live life the way you want to and treasure your happiest moments like your last.**

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading & hope enjoyed it.**

 **R &R**

 **M.A.N.M Angel**


End file.
